Mercy
by vitalsigns1719
Summary: "Those who meddle with the forces of death must have more than will, child. They must have coin as well." Yuuko, Misa, and a conversation about death, love, and sacrifice.


Title: Mercy

Crossover: _xxxHolic_ / _Death Note_

Characters: Misa, Yuuko. Mentions of Light, L, and Rem.

Pairings: One-sided Misa/Light. Can be implied L/Light, if you want. And implied one-sided Rem/Misa, if you're into the whole shinigami/human thing. *is disturbed*

Timeline: Before episode 25 of _Death Note_, anytime before Yuuko's disappearance in _xxxHolic_.

* * *

Yuuko leaned back in her seat, and eyed the girl across from her.

She was small, unnaturally blonde and face painted with enough make-up to be just beyond tasteful. She sat, hands folded delicately in her lap, thighs pressed together but legs parting at the knees, her tiny feet splayed inward. Her frilly black skirt was hiked up to reveal several inches of tantalizing thigh, and a shoulder strap had slid down to hang limply on her upper arm. Purposefully, no doubt, although who she was trying to impress was lost on her hostess. Perhaps she hadn't even noticed arranging herself like that. Pure habit?

A childlike doll with the promise of adult titillation.

"So tell me, Amane Misa," Yuuko purred, rearranging herself languidly, and Misa jerked at hearing her own name, after no introduction. "What is it that you wish for?"

Misa sat frozen for a moment. "Light doesn't know Misa's here," she said, quietly, miserably. "And he'd probably scold Misa if he knew. But Misa couldn't help coming here."

"It was fated," Yuuko agreed, eyes half-closed as she repeated the familiar explanation. "You needn't fear me. This is a shop that grants wishes. And in return, you must pay a price of equal value. No more, no less."

Misa was quiet for a moment, eyes downcast, whether arranging her thoughts or weighing her hostesses' words, Yuuko couldn't tell.

"I cannot make him love you," Yuuko said, her voice suddenly cold. "That would cost far more than you could ever pay."

Spots of red, unattractive anger burst on Misa's cheeks. "He does love Misa!" she cried, her voice rising. Unimpressed, Yuuko simply gazed at her, eyes half-lidded, and Misa wilted. "He just…doesn't have the time to show it," she whispered, eyes dropping. "That's why Misa wants to help him! He's working so hard, and if Misa helps him, he'll see how useful Misa is!" The conclusion, _and never throw me away_, did not need to be spoken. "And that stupid L will be gone, and Light doesn't have to think about him anymore. He can just think about Misa!"

"You wish for L's death?"

"Yes!" On her feet now, Misa was the picture of determination, hands fisted in the hem of her dress.

Yuuko sighed and rested her chin on her palm. "I cannot grant that wish as it stands. Death is far too high a price to pay. There is nothing that you have that is worth that, either, little girl." _Not even her life, for the boy would bleed her dry, before the end. Everything she can give is already claimed._

Anger and passion rose on her cheeks again. "Misa will do anything!"

Yuuko raised an eyebrow. "Those who meddle with the forces of death must have more than will, child. They must have coin as well." _And you will learn, little girl. And your pretty boy as well. You who play with shinigami and break living things like toys. _

_And it will be such a beautiful price you pay. _

Misa sank back down. "Then…what should Misa wish for? So that L is dead, and Light doesn't have to think of him?"

Yuuko blinked slowly. _Ahhhh, perceptive. Have I underestimated this one?_

She stood fluidly. "There is a way. The great detective will be dead, and the boy you love will be safe, for a time, and triumphant." _For the moment. Until he realizes what he's done, and understands that there will never be another like the one he has destroyed. Will you ever learn the same lesson, child, or are you too blind? Perhaps it will be more merciful if you are._

"Then Misa will take it!"

"_Please_ let me finish. I can guarantee no more than that. And don't you wish to know the price, little girl?"

Misa shrugged, her eyes still bright with hope, and little painted lips upturned in victory. "Misa will pay it." There was no way to stop this outcome, Yuuko knew, yet she spoke anyway. The girl was a fool. But there were worse fools, and far less pitiable ones too, than fools for love.

Yuuko glided forward. Misa leaned back, surprised, but did not flinch away as Yuuko adjusted a lock of her hair, and raised her chin. Her lips wandered to Misa's ear, to whisper, "You must bargain away the attentions of the one in this world who does love you."

Misa gasped.

"You know of whom I speak, Amane Misa. And you know I do not mean your pretty little boyfriend. Yagami Light's every cell is fixated on his adversary, and to break that bond between them, the universe must balance and break another true bond between you…and another."

Slowly, understanding came into her eyes.

"Rem. You mean Rem," Misa's lips formed the words, the makeup on her face appearing even more stark and unnatural against her sudden paleness. "Rem…loves Misa."

Yuuko released her, and stepped away. "Are you willing to pay the price?"

"Yes." Her voice was a thin echo, but there was no hesitation. No doubt. "For Light. Misa would do anything."

_It is fated._

Misa walked from the shop, heels clacking, the ruffles of her skirt swaying about her thighs. _Intelligent._ _Cold. Deadly. Ruthless. And soon, entirely unloved._

She never would know what she had just given away.

Yuuko lifted her pipe to her lips, and watched her go.

_Small mercies._


End file.
